An apparatus having a UI (User Interface) using a touch panel is widely used. The touch panel is also used for operating the UI of a PC (Personal Computer). The touch panel allows a handwriting character input in combination with a character recognition technology, and can provide comfort operability to a user who is not accustomed to a key board operation.
In a tablet type personal computer, any memo can be made by handwriting. When an operator selects at least one part of writing strokes on the memo, characters within the selected part are recognized and the recognized result can be sent to a text input item as proposed by Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-155424